Welcome Home
by asteriskss
Summary: Dean is content with his life. The trials are over, Sammy is alive, Kevin is okay, and Castiel is on his way to the bunker. What else could he ask for? To put the icing on the cake, all he needs is for Castiel to return.
1. Damnit, Cas

In Dean's mind everything was perfect. He considered his current state of mind _'a happy life_'. Sam was alive, Bobby was in heaven now, Kevin was doing better, and Castiel was okay- as far as he knew. What more could he ask for? He smiled happily as he glanced over at his brother who was asleep in the passenger's seat. Most importantly, Sammy was here by his side. His brother was his life and that's all that mattered, that's all that kept him going.

Of course the pending situation of Ezekiel being inside of Sam was inevitably going to become an issue but for once he didn't worry about the future problems. He would stay focused on the here-and-now because being a Winchester alone made life difficult, he didn't want to add to it. He'd enjoy the time they had because in the end, that's all a hunter could do.

* * *

Hours later they arrived at the bunker and he woke Sam up. Garth already assured that Kevin was safely in the bunker so they were ready to see a relaxed Kevin. Sam forced himself out if the impala and looked at Dean when he leaned against the car. "You okay?" He asked.

Dean just nodded, of course he was okay. "Yeah, why?"

"You're smiling really hard."

"I've got a lot to smile about, Sammy. You head on inside; I'll take care of Crowley, okay?"

Sam nodded with no objections. He really wanted to shower and eat something it had been a long week. "Alright, call me if you need me." With a bright smile he headed to the door and knocked since Kevin still had the key to the bunker.

Dean on the other hand just stared up at the star filled sky. He couldn't believe how far they had come since they reunited 9 years ago. It was sad to think about how simple things were in the beginning, when it was just demons and Wendigos. Where did that life go? Regardless, his heart felt light and his mind was clear. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like that.

"I just need you now, Cas." He said softly before tearing his gaze from the stars. "Then I truly will be satisfied."

He rubbed his face tiredly and moved around to the trunk to get his _'junk' _out of there. "How was your alone time, Crowley?" Dean teased.

Crowley glared.

"The silent treatment? That's cool; I can dig some silence anyway." He reached down and yanked Crowley out of the trunk. "Don't worry though, you can have all of the alone time that you want in your new suite."

* * *

It didn't take Dean long to lock Crowley up in the dungeon. Those handcuffs with the symbols carved into them were pretty darn handy. He wondered why they hadn't thought of it before.

When they all were settled in, Kevin approached him and Dean instinctively opened his arms and hugged him tightly. "Kev, it's good to see you, you know like, not at breaking point and possibly suicidal." He said with a warm smile. He knew reading those tablets nearly killed Kevin and he wasn't sure he expressed his gratitude to the kid. "I'm glad you're okay, kid. I couldn't handle losing another family member."

"It's g-good to see you too, Dean." He choked out. Holding back his tears seemed less achievable the more Dean spoke.

Sam sat at the center table and watched. It was strange seeing Dean like that. He couldn't remember the last time witnessing it. He wouldn't complain though. The trials were over, Dean and Castiel were alive and so was Kevin. He understood why Dean was smiling. Still, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt different, in a good way.

* * *

About six months had passed and still no word from Castiel. Dean tried not to worry about it but his mind always went back to wondering if Castiel was okay. They spent months searching for him but someone was very skilled at keeping a low profile. To distract himself for at least one day he decided to work on the impala. It had been a while since he had worked under the hood.

Perhaps three hours of modification was enough though. Dean didn't realize how much time had actually passed but they had nothing to do so he wasn't worried about time management.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath as he nicked his finger on something. Yeah, that was a sign that he needed a break.

"Hello, Dean." A deep gravelly voice echoed over the wind.

Dean's eyes widened in disbelief, that couldn't be who he thought it was. "Cas?" He wiped the grease from his hands before moving from in front of the car to follow the direction of the voice. Just like he thought, there was Castiel standing there behind the impala.

"My apologies for taking so long, I ran into a few- complications." With those last words, the formal angel collapsed.

"CAS!" He rushed over to his friend and held him close. "Stay with me Cas, you have to hang in there, do you hear me?!"

Castiel was in really bad shape. He was drenched in blood and there was a fresh deep wound on his stomach. He lost a lot of blood but managed to hang on until he reached the bunker.

"SAMMY! SAM." He yelled as he carried Castiel through the door.

"Dean, what's wrong-" he paused when he saw Castiel in his brother's arms. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. He just showed up bleeding. I'm guessing the angels got to him but we gotta help him, Sammy." He looked at Sam and narrowed his eyes. "We _have_ to fix him. Do you understand me? He can't die. He can't."

"Dean I—"

Dean was getting upset because he couldn't get Ezekiel to show himself. He glanced down at Castiel in his arms. "Hang in there, buddy. I need you, do you understand me? I need you, Cas." He grabbed his face and shook him lightly. "I just got you back and I ain't gonna lose you like this. Not now, not ever. I love you, Cas." He looked back up at Sam. "Fix him damn it!"

Sam's eyes glowed blue and his posture changed. "Very well." He reached down and placed his hand on Castiel's head and the injuries began to heal- well, only the major injuries. Ezekiel couldn't completely heal him since most of his strength went to keeping Sam up and running.

Dean waited a few moments and nothing happened. "Open your eyes, Cas. Come on."

"My hearts bleeds when I see you weep for me, Dean." The formal angel groaned eyes half-lidded.

Dean smiled while the tears in his eyes stained his cheeks. Castiel was alive. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "Damn it, Cas. You can't do that, man. You just can't."

"Dean, is Cas okay?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced up at his brother and nodded. "Yeah, he just uh- he needs some rest. I'll take him to the room."

"You need any help?"

"Nah, I got it."

* * *

Dean took Castiel to his bedroom and stayed by his side until he woke up a few hours later. He heard a groan then a cough before the covers began to shift. "Cas?"

"Dean," he whispered because of the soreness in his throat. He wasn't sure what was happening but it was most likely a cold. He had gotten caught in the rain more than he cared to in the last six months.

"H-hey, Cas." His tried to mask his anxious feeling but curiosity took over. "Where the hell have you been?"

"You are upset." He stated calmly, exhaustion was clear in his tone though. When was the last time that he actually rested in a warm soft bed? He sat up and felt dirty from the way his shirt was sticking to his chest. It was a mixture of blood and sweat. Reaching for the ends of his hoodie he pulled it over his head, wincing at the way his unhealed wounds throbbed. He soon remembered the last wound he acquired. His hand drifted down to his abdomen and his eyes squinted. "Dean, I was stabbed."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I lost a lot of blood."

"I didn't see a wound there, just uh a few cuts and bruises." He tried not to stare too hard but Castiel had definitely changed. He was more defined and toned compared to before. Then again, the guy was stripping and covered in blood and bruises which did something to Dean. He shook his head and tried to focus. Castiel not only lost his grace, but he was human now and that was finally sinking in for Dean. He could only imagine what was going on in Cas' head. Those cuts wouldn't just heal up in seconds like before. There was a process now. "Talk to me."

Castiel stared down at his shaking hands and shrugged. "I was in Idaho for a while before making my way towards Kansas. My brothers and sisters were close on my trail so I had to keep moving and divert them in a different location away from me."

"How ya feelin', man?" He asked.

"I do not know Dean. I'm alive is that not the point?" He answered. He was feeling more fragile than ever.

"Okay, c'mere." Dean ran his fingers through his hair before pulling his friend into his arms. He hugged him closely even though he wasn't sure how Castiel would react. This wasn't like before, things had changed and so had he. "I'm sure you could use a hug, buddy."

Castiel said nothing else; he just immediately pressed close and melted into Dean's embrace. It had been a while since he had any human contact so Dean's touch affected him more than it should have.

Dean rested his hand on the back of his friend's neck and held him for what seemed like ages. "I'm sorry we didn't find you, Cas."

Cas remained quiet. It wasn't their fault that they couldn't find him, he didn't want to be found but he didn't have it in him to reveal that to Dean. He wanted to get stronger on his own, he wanted to make sure that when he returned to the Winchesters that he could hold his own as a human. The last thing he wanted was to put Sam and Dean in danger because the angels were after _him_.

Trying to block those thoughts he gripped at Dean's shirt and buried his face in the Winchester's neck. There was still another situation that Castiel wanted to address. It was beginning to possess his every thought. He heard what Dean said to him, he heard him say,

_I love you, Cas._


	2. Promise Me

**Summary**: After Cas gets some rest they head outside to catch up on Castiel's human adventures. Meanwhile, Cas isn't the only one noticing the changes.

* * *

Dean sensed something different about the former angel, the way he spoke and his voice overall. It was- well he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew he'd get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

"You are curious about what I have been doing." He stated rather than asking.

Dean raised a brow.

"I am sorry, Dean, but your emotions are still hidden like your love for pie." He made his way to the dresser then looked back to Dean. "Meaning, not very well hidden."

"Yeah I kind of caught that, Cas." Dean replied, slightly irritated with Castiel's newly developed smart ass comments. He shook his head and waited for him to finish changing. "Well, what have you been doing?"

"I attempted to stay in one place at first but the angels found me."

Dean felt his heart ache since Castiel referred to his family as _the angels_ rather than brothers and sisters like usual.

"I moved from town to town- state to state and ended up settling in a small town in Idaho for the last three months before I came here." His eyes lit up at the next part. "I also started working in a diner." A proud smile graced his lips because he was happy that he managed to have a human job and live a semi-normal life for the time being. "I learned to make pies, I will make you some soon." And just as soon as his eyes lit up, they shifted to a grim pool of regret and sorrow. "I had to leave because they found me and- and they killed all of those innocent people, Dean. If I-"

"It wasn't your fault those dicks are killing people. Don't blame yourself, Cas."

Castiel silently snorted because a self-loather trying to prevent someone from self-loathing. The irony. "I continue to tell myself that but my heart only feels heavier." He rubbed at his puffy eyes and tried to shake off the memories of his time at the diner. "After they arrived I succeeded in avoiding them and fled Idaho." The former angel removed the pants he was wearing and Dean caught a glimpse of something very interesting as Castiel continued to talk.

"Wait, is that— is that a tattoo?" He questioned first before examining.

"Well," he started as he slid down the rim of his boxers just enough to show the wings tattooed on his hip bones. "Yes, I suppose I missed my wings." With a smile he turned away to change into jeans that Dean brought him. He was in New York when he decided to get a wing on each hip. He liked them and it gave him a sense of security and a remembrance of who he was before he fell. "Those are not the only ones." He turned and revealed the anti-possession tattoo on his left shoulder blade on his back.

"Nice," Dean mumbled, shuffling a bit closer so he could get a better look at the ink- and the newly toned body in front of him but who was making lists of things to check out? "Good call on the anti-possession tat. We don't need you becoming some meat-suit for those bastards. His fingers brushed over the feather on Castiel's right hip and he smiled. At first, he felt a little- okay a lot awkward because this wasn't the same Castiel he met all those years ago. This was a human Castiel who was trying his best to manage in this world.

Castiel shivered at the light touch and searched Dean's expression for explanation.

Dean quickly forced himself to back away from his friend and gave an awkward laugh. What the actual fuck was happening? "Come on, you said you wanted to go outside, right?"

"Yes." He answered. He had spent most of his days in dark, cold, cramped places and the area surrounding the bunker seemed relaxing in his mind.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"You know you can talk to me about what happened, right?"

Castiel just nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Castiel was shirtless on the hood of the Impala and Dean didn't even yell at him because of how attractive it looked. He didn't bother putting on a shirt because the warm air was enough and it was 3 o'clock in the morning, clothes weren't really necessary (so he assumed). Then there was the fact that Dean was about to patch him up so the unhealed wounds wouldn't get infected.

"Dean, that really stings." He whispered into the night air, wincing at each swab of the ointment.

"Sorry man, but I gotta clean this cut." He dabbed a bit more antiseptic on the knife wound that he was 99% sure came from an angel's blade.

Dean swallowed thickly and finally wrapped the bandages around Castiel's core before standing up straight. His eyes lingered a bit longer than he intended to but Castiel was too distracted with wrapping a bandage around his wrist to notice. "Alright, you're all set, man."

Castiel smiled at his friend and spoke softly in reply. "Thank you, they feel much better." He paused and shifted on the cool paint of the hood and stared up at the dark sky. That was what he missed the most, his time with his hunters, with _his _Dean. "Dean, I missed you and Sam." He stated, hesitant and yet obvious sadness tinting his voice.

"Yeah I uh, we missed you too, buddy." What exactly had changed that made him feel like a shy teenage girl? This was Castiel he was talking to so it shouldn't have been that awkward. To make matters worse, he had been constantly thinking about the events that took place hours ago.

* * *

_**10 hours ago—**_

The hug lasted for a while and when the constant movements stopped he might have panicked a bit. "Cas, I'm gonna let you get some rest, okay?" He made an attempt to stand from the bed but cold shaking hands gripped at his arm. "Cas?"

"Tonight, if it is not any trouble, will you stay with me?" He had spent too many nights alone wondering what it was like to having something or someone warm next to him. "Please."

How could he turn down that request? Castiel's face was so inviting and his plea was filled with sadness and yearning for affection. Besides, it was Dean's room after all so he didn't really have a choice if he planned to get any sleep that night. "Yeah sure, it's not a problem, man." He kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the bed with his angel— his _former_ angel.

Dean spent the majority of the night checking to make sure Castiel was still breathing. The slow rise and fall of his chest was hard to determine when the room was near to complete darkness. Castiel being human was more stressful than he imagined. He wasn't invincible anymore; he was fragile and susceptible to human issues. That scared him more than hell itself.

* * *

_**Present—**_

"Dean, I have taken more time to appreciate this world since I can see it from different eyes now. Losing my grace has indeed been difficult but-" he was interrupted by Dean's arms circling around his frame and yanking him closer into a hug. Wondering what was happening helped him ignore the stinging from his wounds.

"Cas, you gotta make me a promise, man."

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder and he made no movement to pull away. He embraced the affection and would agree to whatever Dean suggested. Regardless, he nodded to signal that he was attentive.

"You can't die on me, you just can't. You have to live in this fucked up world with _me _and not die. Do you understand me?" His request was more of a demand because deep down Dean wasn't giving him much of an option.

"Okay, Dean."

"I mean it, Cas."

"I am aware. I will not die." He knew that was inevitable but the tone of Dean's voice changed everything. He would try to live forever if it meant it would please Dean. "We will live in this _fucked _up world together."

Dean smiled and tightened his grip around his friend and nodded. "Good. That's all I needed to hear."


	3. Normalcy

**Summary**: Castiel is adjusting to being human better than the Winchester's thought he would. Maybe he is going to like it there.  
**A/N**: The movies mentioned (in case you're interested) are listed at the end of the chapter! They're all really amazing, I promise you! c:

* * *

Castiel had started living such a normal life that no one would have believed that he was new at it. It was his second month in the bunker and he and Dean fell into a set routine. Dean very often would show up to Castiel's room and stay with him for the night watching movies until dawn. Cas would pick out something he wanted to see and Dean would happily watch it with him. The last movie they watched was _It's a Wonderful Life_ because he really wanted to find out who Clarence was. Ironically, he finally discovered that it was an angel and Dean laughed for 30 minutes that night. Then there were other nights where Dean showed up at Castiel's room with burgers and a smile and no one would see them for the rest of the night. Dean spent those nights educating Cas on the ways of classic black and white films like _Casablanca_ and _Citizen Kane_.

Sam and Kevin took notice but questioned nothing. They knew how Castiel's absence took its toll on Dean so they understood that he wanted to spend as much time with the former angel as possible.

Of course their time together was different now; things weren't like they used to be. They would now spend hours in a room together in sheer silence. Dean figured it should bother him but it didn't. The silence isn't awkward and doesn't force him to make jokes to feel comfortable. It took him a while but he figured out what was happening.

He figured out that he was in love with Castiel.

Dean had known that he was in love with Castiel for a long time but only now was when he allowed himself to acknowledge it. He couldn't recall if it happened when he first saw him or after a few years had passed but either way it didn't matter to him now. He just knew that he loved him and that he was _in_ love with him.

It all made sense to him after realizing his affection towards the new human. He understood why it was so easy to fall back into sync with Castiel after only a day of him being back. He understood why he didn't mind their closeness and prolonged glances. He understood why he liked the accidental brush of their fingers or knees when they were sitting on the couch together.

He understood it all.

* * *

It was a rainy Tuesday night and Dean honestly lost track of how many hours they had been lying on the couch. Not that he cared, he was just curious. They were watching _Singin' in the Rain_- well; Castiel was watching it but Dean was watching Castiel.

It was kind of creepy when he realized what he was doing but he couldn't help himself. That smile on Cas' face as he watched Gene Kelly's dance routines in the film was alluring.

Sam walked past the two and stopped for a moment to assess the scene. Dean's eyes focused on Cas and Cas' eyes focused on the television. "You two on a date or something?" He teased but was mostly serious.

They both shook their head.

"I am not on any dates. How does one sit on a date?" Castiel asked.

Sam grinned. "Not actual dates, Cas. It's like an activity."

Castiel raised a brow in confusion.

"Well, it's when two people who like each other go out to spend time together to bond more."

Dean sighed and threw Sam a look.

Castiel smiled and turned back to the movie. "That sounds so very exciting."

Dean rubbed his head and groaned. The one thing he figured Cas would know about, the one thing.

* * *

After the movie ended Castiel headed upstairs to his bedroom. Sam was on the couch next to Dean getting in his daily dose of teasing. "Now Dean, _no_ means _no_, got it?"

Dean glared at him.

"It's also not polite to grab Cas' ass, okay? Oh, and treat him with respect, alright? He's not like the other girls."

Dean rolled his eyes but he finally made it out of the room after dealing with Sam's harassment. Kevin just snickered from the table because it was too entertaining to participate. Sam knew how Dean felt about Cas- he probably knew before Dean did. He wasn't blind, he saw how the two looked at each other on the daily basis, he noticed how much Dean talked about him when he wasn't around. Dean was sprung and everyone knew it. When the demons and angels all agree on something you knew it had to be true.

He was surprised by how his day went, it went better than expected to be honest. No cases, no supernatural talk, nothing out of the ordinary. Just time with his family. It felt so natural and comfortable to spend that much time with Castiel. It felt right when the stares between them grew longer, when the accidental touches weren't accidents anymore, and when the innuendos intentionally came from both ends.

* * *

Dean and Cas planned to walk to the park nearby because he knew Cas loved it there. He loved that it wasn't too hard to please Castiel. He was a simple man and the little things captivated his attention. Dean found that adorable.

They had been walking through the park for a while but neither of them cared to mention how long they had been gone. Sam and Kevin knew where to find them; they weren't too far from the bunker.

Castiel's eyes were glued to the sky, it was dark and being so far out the stars was noticeable, clear, and bright. The moon was full and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Dean smiled as his eyes soaked in the sight of Castiel's happiness. He wondered why he hadn't freaked out yet because he was attracted to Cas and Cas was a guy but he couldn't bring himself to care about that little fact. Snapping from his thoughts he suddenly stopped and whispered, "Cas?"

_A date, they were on a date._

Cas stopped and turned to face Dean. "Yes, Dean?"

"You never answered my question."

His eyes squinted as he tilted his head.

"How ya feelin'."

"I am fine."

"Cas, how ya feelin' about everything. You know with the angels and shit."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and continued back to walking. He didn't know how he felt about the angels falling. He knew it was his fault but tried not to think about that. Dean tried to convince him that it wasn't but that was redundant since it was _his _grace that completed the spell Metatron used. "Healing." He finally answered.

Dean stepped forward and with no hesitation he whipped Castiel around until they were facing one another. Before he knew it they were kissing and Cas' arms instinctively circled around Dean's waist and pulled him closer. His lips felt like silk against his own and oddly enough that's just how Dean imagined it. His heart throbbed against his chest when he heard a soft noise slip from Castiel's mouth into his own. "Shit, Cas."

"Dean."

"Shhh." He hushed him then brought his hand up behind Castiel and pulled his head against his shoulder. Things were okay. They were alright, he was alright. He hugged him tightly because he had everything that he needed and even though things weren't perfect he still felt content.

Castiel didn't move. He let Dean keep his grip even though he was slightly confused but the embrace was comforting.

"I guess when I love something it tends to break but I wonder if I hold on tighter would that work. Shit, I don't know what else to do to keep you guys here with me but-"

"That is not your responsibility yet you make it."

"It is, man. You don't get it; you three _are _my life so I have to have you all there." He threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair before lifting his head. He didn't care if he sounded ridiculous but hadn't he, Sam, Kevin and Cas lost enough over the years? When would it end? His emotions were all over the place since he was dealing with his feelings for Cas and the weight placed on his shoulders. He hugged the formal angel even tighter and a smile graced his lips. His eyes lit up and his mind felt clear. If there was one thing in the world that could calm him, it was Castiel.

"I love you, Cas. You keep me leveled."

He leaned down and kissed him again, this time more sensually. His free hand dropped down to Cas' hip and his finger dipped under the waistband of his pants. "I love you." He mumbled again against soft lips. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel replied.

Dean grinned as he felt Cas smile against his lips.

Was that so hard to say?

* * *

**Movies Mentioned: **

**Title**: Citizen Kane  
**Year**: 1941  
**Director**: Orson Welles

**Title**: Casablanca  
**Year**: 1942  
**Director**: Michael Curtiz

**Title**: It's a Wonderful Life  
**Year**: 1946  
**Director**: Frank Capra

**Title**: Singin' in the Rain  
**Year**: 1952  
**Director**: Stanley Donen, Gene Kelly

I may have an obsession with Gene Kelly though~


End file.
